kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 32
Summary As the man in the dark cloak collapses in pain, Leez picks up the bracelet, which doesn't look like anything special and is way too large to wear. For some reason, she suddenly becomes unaware of it as it slips down her arm. The man reappears behind her, lightly holding her wrists and telling her she is strong yet doesn't control her strength well. At first she is surprised that he is no longer hurt, but then she realizes her arm feels unusually weak and sees the bracelet snug on her wrist. She struggles for a bit trying to take it off, then asks the man if he knows how. He replies that there are four ways she can remove it: Cut off her hand, die, ask a 5th-Zen god, or ask the Priest of Earth. For Leez, the last option seems to be the way to go, and asks how far would it be to travel to the Earth temple. She is troubled to learn that it is on the other side of the planet, 20,000km away, and she will be stuck with the bracelet for the time being. In that case, the man suggests that she learn how to use its abilities. She is more concerned with compensating the "real" owner for having it, so he offers to cover its cost and a pile of gold appears. As Leez wonders where all that came from, he offers her a gemstone instead which would be easier to carry. This only convinces her that he really is a thief. As she berates him, he suggests that she take a look behind her. She then notices the monsters of her nightmares, a group of suras, approaching. 1-32 new owner of the Golden Knight.png|changed his mind 1-32 hair twirl.png|she shouldn't bother 1-32 scary suras.png|oversized bugs Currygom's comment She had the chance to level up, but the item... ahh, fail Afterword I've revealed a lot in this episode... Even though I haven't mentioned his name yet, at this point there is nobody who doesn't know who this person (person?) is, so I'm going to just release his main character profile and transcendentals on the blog. As the story progresses, more content will be added. I originally categorized insight as a non-transcendental, but because of that, Agni's transcendental list was not released because he's only shown four of them so far. But if I left it that way, Agni's list wouldn't be released for a very long time, so I just included insight as a transcendental and released the list. It's weird to say that insight is a transcendental... Haha What if it's not a transcendental? ■ Kubera Leez died. Thank you for reading and enjoying Kubera so far. ...I tried to draw it in that mood. Leez's curly hair has been her trademark since the beginning of the Best Challenge league. Even when her hair is untied, the curly parts are still there. The curls are powerful, resistant to even straight irons. If you cut them off, the new hair that grows back again will be the same. So she should just give up trying to make the curly hair straight. If she can't get rid of them, then she should show them off. So she has adopted a hairstyle (double pigtails) which emphasizes her curls. ■ Kalibloom is the city of fighters. Many magicians live there, of course, but it also has the most fighters out of all the cities, and the fighters are in control of the city. But most importantly, the headquarters for the Fighters Guild is here. The fact that there is a headquarters means there are also branches. There are Fighters Guild branches in other cities... but their role is very small and they don't do much, so you could see them as a contact network(?). You could look at the real Fighters Guild as having only one office in Kalibloom. ■ Fighters are magicians who primarily engage in hand-to-hand combat (the exception to this are half-bloods who can't use magic). They're usually thought of as using their physical strength, but fighters still use magic. If they only used physical strength, they would take damage from magic... -,.- hoti kubera is the most essential spell. Most fighters are quarters, and there are many halfs as well, but pure-blood human fighters are rare. Being a fighter is pretty much the only public job a half could have, and I'll explain it in more detail later. ■ The human who was the first to receive the god-class item the Golden Knight (engraved with the name "Enan" as seen in Episode 30) died a long time ago, which you could infer from the "by his will..." part. ■ Back in the Best Challenge league, I drew Atera in front and Kalibloom in back, on the other side of the planet, but it looked like they were next to each other and it resulted in a lot of questions. So this time around I drew it so that it's clear that they are on opposite sides. I was going to add Rindhallow as well, but decided that it would be needlessly confusing so I left it out. Rindhallow is above Atera, near the north pole. ■ You can look up dried persimmons in any search engine. They're really delicious, but expensive, so you can't eat them often. T_T They're not dried seaweed (gim malraengi) but dried persimmons (gam malraengi). Dried persimmons hehe. Notes * Kubera tells Leez that she was lucky because she has only fought opponents strong enough to handle her. ** Leez used to beat up Kaz, but even she knows that Kaz is unusually resilient. ** We do not know who she fought among the other villagers, but her mother was strong enough to handle halfs, and Roen was a fighter as well. ** The last person Leez beat up was Agni, who is also a god. * The silhouettes shown are, from left to right: Show/Hide Spoiler ** Teo Rakan, the head of the Fighters Guild in Kalibloom and Priest of Chaos. ** Siera Sies, the Priest of Earth in Kalibloom. ** Zard Blain, lecturer at the Kalibloom Martial Arts University. * Rao Leez's biography in Episode 1 implies that he was from Kalibloom. This means Anna decided to raise her child at the furthest point on the planet from where Rao used to live, perhaps to better hide their daughter. * God Kubera is shown visiting Agni. Ironically, in Agni's case, acting like an idiot is his way of coping, since he becomes stronger when he is angry. * According to the afterword, Airi Yui and Rao Leez would be examples of rare pure-blood fighters. * Leez wonders if the bracelet will let her use magic. Show/Hide Spoiler Her guess is correct: it turns out she can't use magic without it. * This episode implies that the only knowledge Leez has of suras is from (mostly negative) childhood stories. * In Extra: Q&A Special No. 2 (released after Episode 2-100), Currygom explains that Leez later asks Asha to cut off her arm then heal it, in an attempt to remove the bracelet. Asha informs her that the bracelet would simply return to her healed arm. Leez would need to live with one arm to keep the bracelet off in that case. References